Sugar and Spice (Quest)
Now that you've decided to side with The Caravan, there's no going back. But why would you want to? Caravan General Miral has a special task for you; to infiltrate and take down some top members of the Desert's Eye. She promises riches beyond belief for your efforts... Requirements Quests: The Sands of Arabi Skills: 15 Thieving / 15 Agility Walkthrough After The Sands of Arabi, Sandski will offer to escort you to The Caravan's base inside Arabi City. You can either take this or simply walk to the hideout. Inside, talk to General Miral, you explains to you the necessity of The Caravan for the stability of Arabi City's marketplace and government. He asks for your help in the greater good of Arabi - he wants you to help take down the Desert's Eye. She will show you three possible locations where they suspect their base is hidden. After checking all three (one in the eastern bazaar, one in the housing district, and one in the outskirts) none yield results, except for rat bites and stepping in camel droppings. After returning to her, she instead insists that you personally interrogate a Desert's Eye member for their knowledge. Go to the underground dungeon inside the hideout to find Odin, Mika, and Bastille locked up inside their cells. First interrogate Odin, who spits in your face and calls you a traitor. You can either choose to kill him or let him be. If you killed Odin, Mika will agree to talk if you spare him his own life and Bastille's. If he is not killed, threaten to kill Bastille and Mika will agree to talk. Go back to Miral and tell her the location of the Desert's Eye hideout, which turns out to be in the Cave of Golden Sands to the north of Arabi City. Miral commends you for your work, and promotes you to an official member of The Caravan. Suddenly, a flurried messanger Ivan bursts through the doors with news of a rebellion in the central bazaar of Arabi City. Some citizens, presumably members of the Desert's Eye, have begun to attack Caravan guards and begun looting. Miral sends you and some guards to squah the rebellion. Go south until you reach the bazaar, where you will be attacked by six Level 12 Rebels. They will use combat, but are incredibly weak and a non-threat with virtually any equipment on. If they still pose a threat, the Level 15 Guards that accompany you will help with the fight. One of the rebels, Arkazi, threatens to kill you and The Caravan as he flees the scene. You realise you've become rather infamous to the people of Arabi City, especially among the rebels. Returning to Miral, she sends you to meet General Bahkil, where he tells you about an upcoming war between The Caravan and the rebel groups. He rewards you for your work and asks you to come back quickly. Rewards The following are rewards for completing Sugar and Spice. - 2 Quest Points - 2500 Agility Experience - 2500 Thieving Experience - Traveller's Mark (Ring that grants boons among Caravan members and allows you to intimidate citizens of Arabi City when worn)